My Interview with the Slugs
by tiffsyyy
Summary: Follow me as I interview the Shane Gang's Slugs about fanfictions and multiple other things. Other stories will be mentioned and I will list them at the end of the story.
1. Burpy, Joules and Chiller

**So, I have read many interviews with the characters before but rarely focused on the slugs. RARELY not NEVER. I am here to present to you 'My Interview With The Slugs'.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Burpy, Joules and Chiller**

 **Me:** Hey, guys! So I read a lot of interviews with Slugterra characters and I loved them so much. My current favorite is 'Guess You Gotta Run' by Violin Cheng. Anywho, I had bought a Slug communicator AKA a Slug comm on SlugNet and I'd like to try it out by interviewing Slugs. this is gonna interesting. Our first Slug to interview is Burpy. Maybe Joules and Chiller too.

*finds Burpy toasting marshmallows with Joules and Chiller. Proceeds to put on Slug comm on my neck*

 **Me:** Hey, guys, how are you?

 **Burpy:** *confused* Fine, why?

 **Me:** Because I can understand you!

 **Burpy:** You can?

 **Me:** Yes!

 **Joules:** How?

 **Me:** With this device, * Points at Slug comm* I can now talk to Slugs. Bless the person who made this!

 **Chiller:** Oh

 **Me:** May I interview you guys?

 **Burpy:** Sure!

 **Me:** Okay, Burpy, Joules and Chiller, you guys have recently been interviewed by the author, Violin Cheng, right?

 **Burpy:** Yeah! And in that interview, I used a pun (or at least humans think it's a pun) I hadn't used in ages: Slugsonally

 **Me:** *laugh* Cool! Anyways, I want to know whether your opinion for fanfics based on you have changed, or not

 **Burpy:** No, it hadn't changed at all. I still love them and I recently got into one. It was about me falling into a pit and turning into a human. Bless that author, because 'I' [cue finger air motion] was able to talk to Eli. Besides the tiny shipping-I guess that was the ultimate OTP- I was very touched.

 **Me:** Nice! What about you, Joules?

 **Joules:** Ummm...Firstly... An apology to Violin for the screaming and tazing. that wasn't my fault, though, she was on my tazer's nerve. Secondly... I think you guys should write more stories about me. Could you?

 **Me:** Aren't we writing right now?

 **Joules:** Oh...

 **Chiller:** Okay, here is my op- * sneeze*

 **Me:** *Dodge to avoid being freezed* Aah! That's it! Adios!

 **Chiller:** *while I am running away* But You haven't interviewed me...

 **Me:** Right, guys, *takes off Slug comm* That's it for now. Stay tuned for more.(LOL I said it like I was on a TV show or some thing)

* * *

 **Here's the first chapter. Toodles!**

 **And the story Burpy mentioned was Pit by WATERMELON-S33DS**


	2. Doc

**Chapter 2: Doc**

 **Me:** Here am I again. This time, we're interviewing Doc, an elemental. Energy Elemental, at that. Let's go look for him * Slug Comm On*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Found'em!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Me:** Hi,Doc!

 **Doc:** Hey, how may I be of your assistance? Burpy told me about you.

 **Me:** Oh, wonderful. I wanna interview you

 **Doc:** Okay

 **Me:** How does it feel to be the Energy Elemental?

 **Doc:** Um... It's a big honor... Yeah, a big honor. Truth to be told, I really wasn't expecting this. I always thought that I was special for surviving the downfall of my species. Guess I am.

 **Me:** Why do you think you were chosen?

 **Doc:** I don't know... Fate?

 **Me:** You're the most well behaved elementel among the five, right?

 **Doc:** Yeah, considering the time I spent with Eli and the Shadow Clan, I'm pretty housetrained and disiplined, not to toot my antenna or anything. The others... Hehe

 **Me:** I'm sure Burpy has told you what I interviewed them about

 **Doc:** Yes, Fanfictions, right?

 **Me:** Right, so what do you think of them.

 **Doc:** So, once in a while, I would join Burpy in reading fanfics. I'm utterly disappointed because of the lack of Doc Fanfics.

 **Me:** *nods and takes notes*

 **Doc:** But I _did_ saw two the other day. The first one, if I'm not mistaken, is called ' Doc: the story of a Guardian'. It was so pretty! The second one was a poem called 'Doc and Jack Frost'. I have a question, though. What's a crossover and who is Jack Frost

 **Me:** A crossover is a type of fanfiction in which two pieces of fandom are fused together into one. Jack Frost is the main character of the movie 'Rise Of The Guardians'. So the author, which was * checks i-pad* wenjing10, took you, a character from the Slugterra fandom, and Jack Frost, a character from 'Rise Of The Guardians', and put you two in a crossover poem.

 **Doc:** Oh, I see... And it happens that I love poems so goo job to the writers who wrote this

 **Me:** *Looks at phone* Actually, both stories were written by the same author: wenjing10

 **Doc:** Cool... Um, you're gonna publish this interview as an article, right?

 **Me:** Yeah, why?

 **Doc:** May I know your name?

 **Me:** Sure *whispers to him* Don't tell anyone, okay?

 **Doc:** Okay

 **Me:** Bye! *walks away*

 **Doc:** Bye! *Waves*

 **Me:** Ok. *takes off slug comm* That was interesting, no yells so far. I kinda like doing this. Stay tuned for more!

* * *

 **K, I know, I know... Why am I writing so slowly? I'm very sorry! I have been writing on Wattpad and school just started so forgive me... :(**


	3. Larry

**I know... Slugtiffy, why haven't you updated in like, a year?**

 **Well that's because i have a life**

 **Sorry ^^. Did't mean it. Was just busy and stuff. And lazy too. ^^. Any ways, I noticed a review by** **Slugterran 4** **saying that s/he wants me to review Banger and Spinner. Well, I will do after this one. So getting off with the interview...**

* * *

 _(This is a rather short interview)_

 **Chapter 3: Larry**

Me:And I'm back! This time, we're interviewing Larry! *puts on slug comm*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GOT HIM!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[After some introductions n stuff]

 **Me** : Okay, Larry. I need a small chunk of your time.

 **Larry** : Okay... What's it for?

 **Me** : An interview about your opinion of fanfics

 **Larry** : They're okay, I guess. But pity that none are about me. *sigh*

 **Me** : Awh, don't say that. I actually wrote a fanfic about you the other day. It's called Larry the cowslug

 **Larry** : I know... But it's rather short...

 **Me** : Well, maybe after I publish this chapter, more people will make fanfics of you.

 **Larry** : Hopefully...

 **Me** : Alright, I have to go now. I promised that I'll only take a small chunk of your time. Goodbye!

 **Larry** : Goodbye!


End file.
